Genus: Agapanthus
Species: africanus 
Denomination: Blue Heaven
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of lily-of-the-Nile grown for use as an ornamental for container, landscape and cut flowers. The new cultivar is known botanically as Agapanthus africanus and will hereinafter be referred to as xe2x80x98Blue Heavenxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Blue Heavenxe2x80x99 is a chance seedling that was discovered by the inventor in Roelofarendsveen, The Netherlands in 1998. xe2x80x98Blue Heavenxe2x80x99 was discovered as an individual chance seedling in an established block of unknown cultivars of Agapanthus africanus being grown for the purpose of cut flower production. xe2x80x98Blue Heavenxe2x80x99 was selected, by the inventor, for the unique traits of abundant quantity of flowers and perpetual blooming.
The new variety xe2x80x98Blue Heavenxe2x80x99 is a chance hybrid that resulted from the open pollination of unknown cultivars of Agapanthus grown from bulbs in a cultivated area of The Netherlands. The female parent, is presumed to be an unknown cultivar of Agapanthus africanus and the male parent is presumed to be an unknown cultivar of Agapanthus africanus. The unique traits that distinguish xe2x80x98Blue Heavenxe2x80x99 from the parent plants are quantity of flowers and perpetual flowering through the entire season.
xe2x80x98Blue Heavenxe2x80x99 is an herbaceous perennial, exhibiting an upright clumping growth habit, dark violet-blue flowers and green foliage. The unique traits of profuse quantity of flowers and perpetual blooming distinguish xe2x80x98Blue Heavenxe2x80x99 from all other existing Agapanthus known to the inventor. There are no comparison plants known to the inventor.
xe2x80x98Blue Heavenxe2x80x99 was first asexually propagated in 1999 in a cultivated area of Roeloforendsveen, The Netherlands by the inventor. The method used for asexual propagation was division. Since that time under careful observation, successive generations have been determined stable and true to type. Asexual propagation can also be accomplished using the method of tissue culture.
The Inventor filed on May 28, 1999 application No. 1999/0782 for a grant of European Community Plant Breeder""s Rights. Application was granted on Jun. 3, 2002 (Grant No. 9477). The Inventor has been engaged in the build-up of stock, by division, solely at Inventor""s own nursery. No plants of xe2x80x98Blue Heavenxe2x80x99 have been sold or otherwise distributed from the Inventor""s nursery prior to May 13, 2003.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and represent the distinguishing characteristics of the new Agapanthus variety known as xe2x80x98Blue Heavenxe2x80x99. These traits in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Blue Heavenxe2x80x99 from all other existing varieties of Agapanthus known to the inventor. xe2x80x98Blue Heavenxe2x80x99 has not been tested under all possible conditions and phenotypic differences may be observed with variations in environmental, climatic, and cultural conditions, however, without any variance in genotype.
1. Agapanthus xe2x80x98Blue Heavenxe2x80x99 Evergreen.
2. Agapanthus xe2x80x98Blue Heavenxe2x80x99 flowers perpetually through the entire season.
3. Agapanthus xe2x80x98Blue Heavenxe2x80x99 exhibits 70-80 dark violet-blue flowers per inflorescence.
4. Agapanthus xe2x80x98Blue Heavenxe2x80x99 exhibits an upright and clumping habit. Agapantus xe2x80x98Blue Heavenxe2x80x99 is an ornamental herbaceous perennial.
5. Agapanthus xe2x80x98Blue Heavenxe2x80x99 exhibits green foliage.
6. Agapanthus xe2x80x98Blue Heavenxe2x80x99 is suitable for cut flowers, and as a container or landscape plant.
7. Agapanthus xe2x80x98Blue Heavenxe2x80x99 is 90 cm. in height and 75 cm. in width at maturity.
8. Agapanthus xe2x80x98Blue Heavenxe2x80x99 is hardy to USDA Zone 8b.